Ghouls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Willowsnake
Summary: Domino High School is hosting a Halloween Festival, complete with pumpkin carving, a haunted house, and much more. But what happens when real ghouls decide to crash the party? Will they be able to set things right before it's too late? REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

><p>Author's Note – I AM NOT DEAD!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Domino High School is hosting a Halloween Festival, complete with pumpkin carving, a haunted house, and much more. But what happens when real ghouls decide to crash the party? Will they be able to set things right before it's too late?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Joey groaned, dropping his head onto his desk with a resounding thud. Yugi chanced a glance at his friend, alarm marring his features.

"Are you okay, Joey?" the small teen asked.

The blond sat back up, rubbing the red mark that was now showing on his forehead. "That hurt."

"What did you expect to happen when you slammed your thickheaded skull on a desk?" taunted Seto as he entered the classroom. He sat in his seat before Yugi and Joey.

"Ya could at least be a _little_ concerned, ya bastard."

"Why? It's not like you have anything in there worth damaging anyway."

Before Joey could lunge and make the brunet a victim of a homicide, their teacher entered the room, looking quite flustered and aggravated. "Sit down, Mr. Wheeler. Otherwise _I'll_ be the one lunging at _you_."

Gulping, the blond seated himself. "Sorry, teach."

"For the last time, it's Mr. Kimmel! Not _teach_!"

"Sorry, teach—er, Mr. Kimmel," Joey stammered.

"Now, if I can have everyone's attention, there is some news the principal has decided to drop on me without warning. And for that, you all shall suffer greatly, but no more so than I."

The class stilled when Mr. Kimmel appeared to be holding back some sort of psychotic break.

"Domino High will be hosting a Halloween Festival on campus, and with you being the senior class, you are ultimately responsible for its creation. Some of you will be paired off, others will run solo, but all of you will partake in this festival."

Yugi's hand was the first to shoot up. "Mr. Kimmel, sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Mutou?"

"What will we be doing, exactly?"

"If you'd let me finish without asking stupid questions, I might be able to tell you."

Yugi's hand sank back to his side. With the look he was receiving, the small teen supposed that Mr. Kimmel had had a bad day. A _very_ bad day. "Okay," he squeaked in response.

"Since I find the task of assigning projects daunting, I decided to make it less pointless by putting those of you who are friends together. As for what you'll be doing, I decided to make it interesting and let you draw the booth you'll be responsible for from this box," continued Mr. Kimmel, slamming a box on his desk.

The class heard the papers inside flutter and settle. When they noticed the look on their teacher's face again, they decided that arguing about this was completely out of the question.

Mr. Kimmel sighed as he stared at the box. "Forget what I said before. _I'll_ be drawing your booths from the box. I really don't have the patience to wait for you to come up here," he grumbled as he reached into the box. "Yugi and Yami, you two will be in charge of the pumpkin patch as well as pumpkin carving."

Yami immediately turned to Yugi. "What's pumpkin carving?"

"Oh, Yami," the shorter teen sighed.

"Tea and Tristan will be in charge of the blood tank."

"Uh, Mr. Kimmel? What's a blood tank?" asked Tristan in confusion.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Moving on. Marik and Malik are responsible for the haunted maze while Ryou and Bakura are in charge of the haunted house."

"Yes!" Bakura cried enthusiastically. "We can fill it with ghosts!"

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he started before his eyes narrowed. "Whatever you're thinking, stop it. You are not filling it with _real_ ghosts!"

"Fine," huffed the former thief.

"…and no monsters, either!"

"You never let me do anything!"

"Duke," Mr. Kimmel interceded, "you're in charge of the hay rides."

"What? But I'm allergic to hay!"

"Then I suggest you dope yourself up with allergy meds, because you are _doing_ the hay ride."

At this, Seto snickered.

"And since _you_ seem to think so highly of yourself, Mr. Kaiba, you'll be the sole judge of the costume contest. And seeing as how this festival will be open to the public, you'll need to sit for hours on end as person after person comes up to you, each costume even more horrid than the next."

The brunet sobered up immediately. "No way in hell!"

"If you don't, I _will _hack into your school records and replace them with failing grades. No one in this class will serve as a witness to what I just said, because if they do, they will face severe consequences."

Snarling, Seto crossed his arms. If Mr. Kimmel wasn't such an asshole, he might like the man.

"And finally, we have Mr. Wheeler. You'll be creating all sorts of baked treats for the event"

"What the hell? But that's like…like…tons of people!"

"I fail to see your point," Mr. Kimmel deadpanned.

"I can't do that by myself!"

"I don't care," he responded. "Furthermore, each booth will have trick-or-treating for the kids, so make sure to have candy, toothbrushes, whatever. When the festival officially begins, all of you will be required to wear costumes."

The class groaned.

"Welcome to hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – I'll be posting a chapter each day until Halloween. Stay tuned!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

><p>Author's Note – Halloween is my absolute favorite holiday!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"This is complete and utter bullshit! Am I just supposed to stand around here like an idiot?" Seto roared, nearly on the verge of ripping out his hair as everyone else proceeded to work on their booths.

Mr. Kimmel chose that moment to smack the brunet in the back of the head.

"I can have you arrested for that."

"Compared to all of this, prison seems divine," sighed Mr. Kimmel. "If you're really that bored, you _can_ help out. You don't really have much of a purpose until the festival begins, anyway."

"Or I can leave and do some _real_ work."

"If you do, graduating high school will not be a part of your imminent future."

"…I loathe you."

"Get used to it," snapped Mr. Kimmel as he left to stop a pair of students who'd decided to throw pumpkins at a wall of the school.

"Just great," mumbled Seto, eyes panning the school grounds as he looked for something to occupy himself with. When his sights set on Joey, he grinned. It was time for a little fun. But as soon as he reached the blond, he was immediately accosted by him.

"You'll do!" Joey exclaimed, grabbing Seto by the collar and dragging over to a table lavished in a variety of Halloween goodies. "What do ya think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"Is this enough? Because I don't know! I mean, I got Goblin Feet, Night of the Living Bread, Forked Eyeballs, Squashed Guts, Funny Bones, Gingerbread Skeletons, Frankenstein's Jell-O Monsters, Cheese-Finger Food, Frozen Frog Eggs, Swamp Juice, Monster Toes, Brain Cupcakes, Batty Cupcakes, Creepy-Crawly Cupcakes, Potato Skin Ghosts, Pizza Mummies, and Rotten Apple Punch."

Seto blinked at the speed Joey had spoken. "…and these…_things_ are all edible?"

"Of course, they're edible! What kinda person do ya think I am?"

"A stupid one," answered the brunet. _Cute, too. I really need to get out more_, he thought to himself.

_Squish!_

Seto began sputtering as soon as the foreign object made contact with his face. "What the hell was that for?"

Joey just smiled as the cupcake remnants fell off the brunet's face.

* * *

><p>Duke stared at the horse. The horse stared back. "Okay. We're gonna try this one more time," he said slowly.<p>

He made to put the bit in the horse's mouth again, but as soon as he moved, the horse sprung into action.

"Ah! Not again! Stop chewing on my hair! Does it look like hay to you?" he shrieked as the horse tugged on his ponytail.

The large animal seemed to think so, for he tugged Duke closer, his teeth nearing the base of the teen's neck.

"MAN-EATING HORSE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

><p>"Can you please explain this to me again?" sighed Tristan. He really didn't understand this whole Blood Tank thing.<p>

Tea resisted the urge to sock her friend in the eye. "For the last time, pay attention! See the bull's eye over there? People pay for three of these plastic shrunken heads and they have to throw them, aiming at the bull's eye. If it hits its target, the person sitting on that ledge over there will plummet into the tank of blood."

Tristan paled. "_Real_ blood?"

"No, of course not!"

Marik and Bakura's heads shot up from where they were filling the tank. "It's not supposed to be real blood?" asked the former thief.

It was Tea's turn to pale. That is, before she turned a bright red in anger. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You mean we slaughtered those cows for nothing?" whispered Marik.

"Shh," hushed Bakura.

"_Cows_? What cows?" the girl shouted.

"The ones we got the blood from," answered Marik, looking uneasy. "You said we needed blood."

"_Fake_ blood! I said _fake_ blood! Not _real_ blood!"

"What the hell is fake blood?" questioned Bakura in agitation. "It's not like there are any fake cows wandering around I can get fake blood from!"

"What is it with you and the cows?" asked Tristan.

"I don't like it when they moo," stated the former thief. "…and milk tastes funny."

"What? But milk is—"

"Would you two shut up about the cows!" roared Tea, looking livid. "I want this cow blood gone and I want fake blood! Fake blood, dammit!"

"For the last time, what the fuck is fake blood?" Bakura screamed in response.

* * *

><p>"Boo!"<p>

"AH!" Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin when a glowing, demonic face reached his gaze. "Yami! Cut it out already! You're going to give me a heart attack!"

The former pharaoh chucked as he set another pumpkin he'd just carved down. "I can't help it, Yugi. You look cute when you're scared…and I never thought you'd ever glare at me," he commented as he trailed off.

"Just…stop scaring me with the jack-o-lanterns. I already dislike Halloween enough as it is."

"Why?"

"Because it's scary!" the small teen protested.

"I don't see what's so scary about it."

"There are ghost, goblins, vampires, and werewolves, and they all come out on Halloween!"

"Yugi, most of those things aren't even real."

"…m-most of those things?"

Yami then realized his mistake. "No. Yugi! That's not what I meant."

"I need garlic! And silver! And…and _holy water_! Maybe even stakes!"

As the small teen began rambling about his how-to-fend-off-monsters supplies, Yami slapped a hand to his face. There would be no living with him after this.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you threw a cupcake at me," Seto growled as he viciously wiped his face clean.<p>

"Ya insulted me! What else was I supposed to do?" snapped Joey in response.

"Look, I—"

"Help!"

Both teens turned to see Malik running up to them, looking panicked and frightened.

"What's wrong?" asked Joey hesitantly.

"Marik's lost in the maze! Hurry!"

Seto rolled his eyes, about to protest in helping when Joey grabbed his hand and started tugging him in the direction Malik had run off to. His eyes widened briefly from the contact. Could the blond feel the tingling between their hands or was he was as oblivious to that as he was everything else?

"Uh…Malik?" Joey started.

The brunet refocused on the situation at hand when all physical contact was lost. He raised his head and looked at where Malik was pointing…and groaned. "You dragged us all the way over here for this?"

"Of course! He's lost!"

"But," Joey began, looking unsure, "your maze kinda goes…in one direction."

Malik blinked.

"Oh, for crying out loud," grumbled Seto. "Your fucking maze goes in a straight line! How the hell is he lost?"

Turning back toward the supposed maze, Malik contemplated what he was being told. Sure, he and Marik had used hay bales to construct an enclosed maze, meaning that it was pitch black inside, and it did go in one direction. So, he supposed, they did have a point.

"Marik!" Malik called out.

"Yes?" came the muffled reply.

"Just keep going in one direction! You'll find your way out!"

"But I can't see anything in here!"

"I'll handle this," growled Seto as he approached the opening of the maze. "Marik! If you don't get out of here in _one _minute, I will set fire to this damn thing!"

"…Kaiba? Is that you?"

"Forty-five seconds!"

"Oh, shit!"

* * *

><p>"I have to admit, Bakura, we've done a really good job on this haunted house," stated Ryou as he admired their work.<p>

"Yeah," replied the former thief, looking put out.

Ryou sighed. "Look, I know it's not as terrifying as you wanted it to be, but we must think of the children," he said as he walked away.

"Think of the children, my ass," Bakura griped. Suddenly, an idea struck him. Sure, it was evil, but it was going to be fun. Especially when children ran screaming from the haunted house in absolute terror. Linking it to the Shadow Realm was going to be a blast.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – No cows were harmed in the making of this fic.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

><p>Author's Note – This is for you, Reiz. Enjoy, my dear.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Seto wanted to bash his fucking head in. It was opening day of the Halloween Festival, and here he was, trapped behind a table while he watched idiots parade in front of him wearing the stupidest costumes the average human could come up with.

He'd seen everything from 'gum stuck under a shoe' to 'toilet paper mummies'. Not to mention the skanks that tried to flirt with him every two seconds. Whoever said less was more was a moron; some of these women took it _way_ too literally. It was like watching bad porn. That didn't mean he actually _watched_ porn. The brunet just supposed this was what the women looked like in porn.

And it was a total turn off. Maybe it was women like this that made him like guys in the first place.

Sighing, Seto leaned back in his chair, determined to make his getaway when Mr. Kimmel wasn't looking. But the man was watching him like a hawk. Didn't he have better things to do than chaperone _him_? Weren't there some other bozos he should be watching over? Like Marik or Bakura?

A flash of white suddenly caught the brunet's eye. Refocusing his gaze, he realized that someone else decided to flaunt their costume. Scratch that. _Costumes_. It was a group.

"Kill…me…now," Seto mumbled under his breath as he took in the five guys who'd taken it upon themselves to dress up as him, trench coats and all. They stood there like some Seto Kaiba boy band or something. And—it couldn't be. "Fuck no."

Music was starting to play, and the Kaiba lookalikes were beginning to dance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO<strong>_

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly__  
><em>_I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new la freak, yeah__  
><em>_This is how I roll, animal print pants, I patrol,__  
><em>_It's Red Foo (this is his stage name) with the big ass 'fro__  
><em>_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow_

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see__  
><em>_Everybody stops and they staring at me__  
><em>_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off__  
><em>_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks__  
><em>_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous__  
><em>_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service_

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see__  
><em>_Everybody stops and they staring at me__  
><em>_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it (Show it show it)_

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm SEXY AND I KNOW IT..._

_Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle, Yeah__  
><em>_Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle, Yeah__  
><em>_Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah yeah_

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness that's over," Seto sighed, but then his body became rigid. The five Kaibas started taking off their clothes. They were stripping now?<p>

Everyone else seemed to notice the exchange as well. Even Mr. Kimmel had paused in his glaring to let his mouth drop open in surprise. Since it seemed the man wouldn't do anything about this, the brunet needed to take matters into his own hands.

"That's enough," Seto called out, waving his hand dismissively. "Just…get away. And put your damn clothes back on. There are children present. Do you want to be accused of being a pedophile?"

The five Kaibas bolted, dropping clothes as they sprinted for the nearest exit.

"How the hell are you so calm?" exclaimed Mr. Kimmel, still appearing shocked.

"Do you know how many naked photos I get in the mail?" responded the brunet. "Besides, none of them do me justice, anyway."

Mr. Kimmel pressed his palms into his eyes as if trying to banish what he'd just seen from his mind. "I think that's enough for today. Go away. You're dismissed from your festival duties."

Smirking to himself, the brunet rose from his seat, determined to find something else to do. He didn't want to go home because Mokuba was over at a friend's since the festival was taking up most of the city's time. And he didn't want to go to work, either, since most of his employees were bound to show up here with their families for a little fun.

Sighing, he paused and glanced around. When a mop of blond hair caught his eye, he grinned. Just the person he wanted to see.

"What are _you_ doing, mu—" Seto's voice caught in his throat when he took in Joey's costume. He knew what he was seeing, but it just wasn't registering. "Dog. You're supposed to be a dog."

Amber eyes narrowed in his direction. "Excuse me?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" the brunet snapped. "You're supposed to be a dog! Not a—a _feline_!"

Joey's mouth quirked into a smile. He moved around the booth, which was laden in Halloween goodies. It was then Seto got the full view of the blond's costume. He wore a tight black outfit with matching cat tail and ears.

In Seto's eyes, it was just wrong. _Very_ wrong. He was supposed to be a dog; a puppy.

"Happy Halloween to ya, too, Kaiba. And what the hell are ya supposed to be? Kaiba 2.0?"

"A vampire," Seto answered absently, still trying to get over Joey's costume.

"A vampire? If you're a vampire, where are your fangs?"

"Huh?" The brunet's eyes finally met Joey's. "I don't have any. This is my new trench coat. Since it's black, I figured I could get away with it. Dressing up is stupid, anyway."

"Uh, huh," commented the blond as he watched Seto's eyes trail. "My eyes are up here, Kaiba."

"What?" the brunet said as his head snapped back up.

Joey resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What the hell are ya doin' here? My booth is kinda busy."

"I was wondering if you'd take a walk with me," he blurted. Oh, yeah. That was smooth.

"Come again?"

"I've been…dismissed from my festival duties because of the Kaiba strippers and—"

"—Kaiba strippers?"

"_And_…I wanted to know if you'd like to take a break from all this and enjoy the festivities for awhile."

Joey blinked.

"Well?"

"So ya want me to abandon my post and hang out with ya cuz you're bored?"

"Pretty much."

"Ah, what the hell," the blond sighed as he resigned his post. Walking over to Seto, he asked, "What do ya wanna do then?"

"First," the brunet replied, as he searched through his pockets, "I want to give you this."

Joey watched as a reddish looking thing was plopped into his hand. "What the fuck is this?"

"It's a pomegranate."

"…"

"It's a fruit quite popular this time of year."

"Oh," the blond said before he took a bite. "Pfft! What kinda fruit is this? It tastes like crap!"

"You're supposed to peel it first, you idiot," Seto grumbled as he took the pomegranate and peeled part of it away to expose the seeded pulp. Then he handed it back to him. "There."

Joey spied the suspicious looking fruit again. Picking out a few of the seeds, he popped them into his mouth, grinning when a sweet flavor filled it. "This is good."

"You know, the goddess Persephone was forced to spend six months out of the year in the underworld with Hades because she ate six seeds from the pomegranate."

The blond's head shot up. "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I—"

"Ya tell me that _after_ I eat some of it? What kinda sick game are ya playin'?"

"What the hell are you even talking about? I was just telling you a story!"

"I will not be forced to do anythin' because I ate some damn fruit!" Joey roared as he hurled the pomegranate at Seto's face, promptly hitting him in the eye.

That was going to leave a mark.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – I do not own Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

><p>Author's Note – Time for some mayhem!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Tea was getting pissed. The blood tank was turning out to be a complete failure. Not because of poor craftsmanship, but because all of the customers had really shitty aim.

"Ha! Missed me!" Tristan crowed from his perch. His zombie-like features and mocking manner only served to further anger the people throwing the shrunken heads at their target. A full two hours into the festival and Tristan had yet to plummet into the bloody water below.

"That's it!" Tea screeched, which only made her appear more of a witch as her costume implied. "I've had it with you!"

"Huh? Well, it's not _my _fault no one can hit the target!" taunted Tristan.

"Oh, yeah?" she replied, grabbing one of the shrunken heads. Throwing it at the target, it hit its mark, ultimately making Tristan plummet into the tank. Tea smirked. "We've got a new Halloween Special! Pay for me to dunk the annoying zombie!"

Tristan sputtered at he reached the surface. When he spied the look on Tea's face, he groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I hit ya," Joey mumbled, watching at Seto nursed his eye. It didn't look like it would bruise, but it had swelled some.<p>

"I'd accept your apology if I knew why you hit me in the first place," the brunet snapped in response, making the blond flinch.

"I thought ya were tryin' to take advantage of me or somethin'. I didn't know ya were actually tryin' to be nice. _You_ and _nice_ don't really go together."

Seto sighed as he stared at Joey in thought. "Do you want to go through the haunted maze?"

"What?"

"Let's check out the maze," repeated Seto, putting air quotes around 'maze' for emphasis.

"Uh, okay. But—"

"Forget about hitting me in the eye. Let's just…enjoy the day."

Joey hesitated. "Why are ya bein' nice to me?" he asked uneasily.

"…because I want to."

"Why?"

"What are you? A two-year-old?"

"Well, that didn't last long."

"Just—we're going to the haunted maze," Seto stated, losing all patience. He grabbed Joey's arm and all but dragged him over to Malik and Marik. When he spotted them, he rolled his eyes. Malik was dressed as a werewolf while Marik was dressed as the Grim Reaper.

"Hey! Let go!" Joey whined, trying to pull away. But the brunet didn't relinquish his hold.

"Shut up. We're going in."

"Ooh! Customers!" crowed Marik, prancing over to them. "Here's your flashlight! Enjoy!"

Before the teens knew it, they were shoved into the maze, which was immersed in total darkness. Joey nearly dropped the flashlight he'd been handed in the process.

"Turn on the flashlight," Seto instructed. "I can't see a damn thing in here."

Turning it on, a small beam penetrated the darkness. "This flashlight is crap. It doesn't light up shit. Crap!" he hissed when he dropped the flashlight, plunging them in darkness again.

"Fuck," muttered the brunet. "Where the hell did you go?"

_Wham! Thud!_

"Kaiba?"

"…I fucking walked into something," responded Seto.

Joey burst out laughing, feeling around in the darkness for his companion. When he felt a hand, he grabbed and pulled. "Come on. Let's get outta here. It goes in one direction. It can't be that hard to get out."

About ten minutes of stumbling later, they emerged from the maze, only to witness a group of people run past them screaming about monsters.

"Why do I get the feelin' that Bakura had somethin' to do with that?"

"Because it's probably true. Watch out!" Seto cried as he pulled Joey out of the way. The horse from the hay ride zoomed past them with Duke—dressed as a scarecrow—on its heels.

"Runaway horse! Get out of the way!"

"That horse is gonna kill someone. Let's help," suggested Joey.

"And what the hell are we supposed to do? Wave a magic wand and hope it stops?"

"Uh…I think someone else already thought of that."

"Huh?" Seto looked in the direction Joey was, only to see Bakura standing there, waving the Millennium Rod at the horse. What the hell was he doing?

"Bakura!" shouted Ryou. "Don't you _dare_ send that horse to the Shadow Realm! Bakura!"

But it was too late. The former thief was already working his magic. Or so he thought. Before anyone knew what was happening—including Bakura—the Millennium Rod seemed to be taking matters into its own hands.

Gradually, the sky began to darken as a purple mist protruded from the Rod. As the mist drifted upward, lightning struck in every direction, causing everyone to stop whatever it was they were doing and watch.

"What the fuck is that?" Seto asked aloud when a spot above them began to swirl.

"I think he just opened a portal," Joey answered, looking at the scene above them in fear.

The portal flashed, emitting a low tone throughout the air as it seemed to open. Suddenly, objects began floating from the portal as they descended to the ground. The closer they got, the more they realized what kind of trouble they were all in.

"Are those Duel Monsters?" the blond gasped.

"No, they're not Duel Monsters. There's a perfectly logical explanation for all this," replied the brunet.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'd really like to hear it."

"Finally, we have returned to this world," came a voice from behind Joey as a hand gripped his shoulder. The blond spun around and immediately gaped. Apparently, Duel Monsters weren't the only things that had come from the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – The next chapter is going to be fun. Let the guessing games begin.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

><p>Author's Note – Time for some answers!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"AAH!"

Yugi's head shot up when he heard the scream. "That was Joey!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Yami's arm and bolted in the direction of the sound.

"Slow down, Yugi. He probably just got scared by some—AAH!" Yami screeched to a halt when a Duel Monster floated by holding a child. "What the…"

Both Yugi and Yami glanced around them, and, sure enough, Duel Monsters were swooping down and grabbing people, taking them to who knew where.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked urgently.

The former pharaoh blinked a few times before a glare crossed his features. "Bakura!" he ground out. "I'm going to throw him into an oncoming bus when I get my hands on him!"

"Uh, that might be a little extreme, Yami. How about we find Joey and the others _first_?"

"…agreed."

They ran in the direction they'd heard Joey scream from, only to nearly topple over one another when they saw Seto and…another Seto sandwiching a wide-eyed Joey.

"Oh, my—"

"My king! It has been ages since I have set eyes on you!"

Yami gaped before he could form words again. "Set?"

"Set?" Yugi echoed, growing curious. "As in _Priest_ Set?"

That got everyone's attention, especially Seto's. Joey, on the other hand, kept doing double takes as if he was seeing things.

_Wham!_

Suddenly, Bakura landed before them in a crumpled heap, a furious Ryou standing above him. "You are going to fix this and you are going to fix this now!"

Standing up, the former thief dusted himself off, looking miffed. "I don't know if I can."

"What do you mean?"

"It's…Halloween."

"What does it being Halloween have anything to do with _that_?" Ryou screeched, pointing up at the portal.

Yami paled. "Oh, no."

"Huh? Yami? What's wrong?" piped up Yugi.

"You idiot!" the former pharaoh roared, lunging at the unsuspecting thief. "Have you any idea what you've done?"

"I do now, you pompous idiot! Ack! Stop hitting me! No! Not the hair!" Bakura shouted as he struggled to relinquish Yami's hold of him.

"Would you two stop it!" barked Seto, glaring murderously at them. "And explain to me why fucking Duel Monsters are abducting people! There has to be a logical explanation for all of this! Including that sorry excuse of an impersonator," he continued, turning his glare to Set.

"Impersonator?" echoed the priest. "I'm sorry to say that it is _you_ who is impersonating _me_."

"Kaiba," started Yami, "you're _his_ reincarnation."

Set seemed to contemplate this. "I see. I hate to say this, but my reincarnation has done nothing but tarnish my good name."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "At least I'm not wearing a towel."

"This is not a towel!" Set snapped.

"I beg to differ."

"It is a wrap around skirt made of the finest linen."

"That doesn't sound any better. But I suppose there is a good thing about reincarnation; it fixes the kinks. Unlike you," said Seto, redirecting his attention to Joey. "You went backwards."

"There are _two_ Kaibas?" Joey blurted as if realizing it for the first time.

"I rest my case," added Seto.

"Can we _please_ refocus?" interrupted Ryou. "If you hadn't noticed, we're being overrun by Duel Monsters!"

Yami took a deep breath before speaking. "Since it's Halloween—a day where our world and the spirit world are closely connected—any form of magic can open a portal as we see it now. This connects our world to the spirit world."

"We have to close the portal!" Yugi interceded.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," continued Yami. "We can't close it. But it _will_ close…at midnight tonight. However…"

"…however?"

"If the portal closes before we can return the Duel Monsters back—including anyone they may have taken—they'll all be trapped in their respective worlds until the following Halloween."

"Let me get this straight," started Seto. "You expect everyone to go on a wild goose chase rounding up monsters before midnight? I don't think so. Count me out."

"But," began Joey, who appeared to have come to his senses, "if there are any Duel Monsters trapped here after the portal closes, they could destroy everythin'. And that includes your precious company!"

"I believe this one has a point," said Set, placing a hand on Joey's shoulder and looking down at him in admiration.

"Uh, thanks?" replied the blond, unsure about being touched by this really tanned Kaiba.

"You're quite adorable when confused," the priest commented, which only served to make Joey blush.

Seto glared heatedly at the two. _How dare that fucking transvestite compliment, let alone touch, my—_

His thoughts came to a halt when Set cupped the blond's chin, turning his head upward as the priest leaned down. What was he—

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE GOING TO KISS MY PUPPY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – Now that's a cliffhanger, right?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

><p>Author's Note – Drama, anyone?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Oh, shit_, Seto thought when everyone froze. His eyes shot to Joey's, who looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. _I can't believe I said that out loud. But he was going to kiss my—_

"Excuse me?" questioned Set, interrupting the brunet's thoughts. "Your…what?"

"Yeah! Your _what_?" echoed Joey as he took a few steps backward.

"My…he's just mine!" Seto snapped, staring down his new rival.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. This one is _mine_," replied the priest, a predatory look in his eyes. "He has been and always will be mine."

"Huh?" squeaked the blond. "Wait a sec! Don't I have a say in this?"

"No!" both brunets shouted.

Set then grabbed Joey around the waist. "Good luck gathering the spirits. I have what I've been searching for. And I won't be letting him go anytime soon." With that, they disappeared into thin air.

"Where the hell did they go?" ground out Seto, turning his gaze to Yami. When he noticed a strange look in his eyes, his heart slammed into his chest. "You know something."

"Kaiba…"

"Yami, don't push me. Where did he take him?"

"You must understand, Kaiba, that it's been so long. Set isn't thinking. He saw Joey and thought…"

"Thought _what_?"

"That he has Jono back," Yami finished quietly.

"Who's Jono?" asked Yugi.

"Jono was a priest of the Temple of Isis…and he was Set's lover. When things took a turn for the worse and Egypt fell into darkness, Jono faded into the shadows. Eventually, Set discovered this and ventured after him. But witnessing his reaction to Joey, I assume he never found him."

"So Set wants to use Joey as some sort of substitute for Jono?" Yugi asked, looking alarmed.

"Yes, but I fear there is more to it than that," continued Yami.

"What do you mean?" inquired Seto.

"The Duel Monsters aren't the only ones we need to return before midnight. If Set has his way, he might take Joey back with him through the portal."

* * *

><p>Joey opened his eyes, blinking as his vision cleared. Where was he? Looking around, he realized he was in Bakura's haunted house. "Great," he mumbled.<p>

"What is?"

"AAH!" the blond squawked when he noticed Set standing beside him. "What is with ya poppin' up outta nowhere? And why the hell are we here?"

"I wanted to get you alone."

"Alone? Why?" the blond asked hurriedly as his hands clenched.

Set walked up to him, pulling Joey into an embrace as he cupped his chin. "You remind me of the one I lost so long ago. When I saw you, I thought you were my Jono."

"J-Jono?"

"You're his reincarnation. He was the love of my life. But I lost him to the darkness that overcame Egypt."

"So ya kidnapped me because?"

Set sighed before a smile lit his face. "I want to be with you."

Joey blinked, the wheels turning in his head. When it registered what the priest was asking of him, he slapped Set in the face. "Like hell ya are!"

The priest stumbled backward, confused by the blond's reaction. "What is this? I'll have you know people dropped to their feet before me, hoping I would at least _look_ their way."

"Well, I ain't people! And I sure as hell ain't gonna be with ya!"

"It's _him_, isn't it? My reincarnation," Set growled.

"Come again?"

"You're lovers. That's why you'll have nothing to do with me. But I suppose that's how it should be. The future emulates the past."

"What are ya talkin' about? Me and Kaiba? Are ya nuts? He hates me," Joey stated in a small voice. It hurt saying that out loud.

Earlier, he'd been elated that Seto had been giving him some attention; he'd even been nice. But that was all. There was nothing more to it than that. Sure, the blond was head over heels for the guy, but he knew the brunet didn't feel the same way. And hearing how Set and Jono had been lovers in the past made his heart ache.

"He hates you? How could anyone hate someone as sweet and innocent as you?" Set replied, looking solemn.

Joey gave a hollow laugh as he dropped his gaze, but a hand soon lifted his head, and he saw the priest leaning down. "What're ya—"

"Trust me," whispered Set as he kissed the blond.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is what we're going to do," started Yami. "Kaiba, you find Joey. Yugi and I will round up the others and we'll get the Duel Monsters back through the portal. We still have six hours before midnight."<p>

"But how are we going to get them through the portal?" questioned Yugi.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet. But we _will_ figure it out…I hope. Come on!"

Seto watched Yami and the others run off, leaving him alone. How the hell was he supposed to find Joey? For all he knew, that damn priest had taken him through the portal already.

"Set?"

The brunet turned around, only to find a blond throw himself in his arms. "Who—" His question was silenced by a pair of lips descending upon his own.

Soon, however, the blond stopped kissing him and looked up at Seto in surprise. "You're not Set."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – What will happen next, I wonder?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

><p>Author's Note – This is the last chapter, people!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"You must be Jono," Seto said quietly as he took in the blond's wary expression.

"You're not Set. Where's Set?"

"I don't know where he is. He just took Joey and disappeared."

"…Joey?"

"Your…reincarnation."

Jono paused. "My reincarnation? Set has chosen another lover?"

"Like hell he has," the brunet snapped.

The blond's eyes immediately lit up. "You mean this Joey is _your_ lover?"

"Not…exactly."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN', YA FUCKIN' PERVERT?"

Seto's head shot up. He knew that voice anywhere. "Come on. Follow me."

* * *

><p>Joey shoved Set away from him, seething in anger. "Do that again and I'll break you're fuckin' face!"<p>

"I don't understand," Set raged. "_He_ doesn't want you. _I've_ lost the love of my life. It should only be natural that you and I come together."

"There's nothin' natural about it. Can ya honestly say that ya wouldn't be thinkin' of Jono if ya were with me?" When the priest failed to answer, Joey sighed. "That's what I thought. I can see that ya loved him. But ya can't force yourself on me just because ya miss him."

"I've grown so weary of being alone. Please, give me a chance to love you?" Set begged.

"I can't do that. I wouldn't feel that way about ya. I like—"

"Set?" came a cautious voice from behind Joey. He turned around to see someone who looked _exactly_ like him…save for the weird outfit. The blond watched as this newcomer walked over to Set with tears in his eyes.

_Slap!_

"Why do you have to be such a foolish ingrate? Abducting someone who looks like me just so that you can relive our most intimate moments?" Jono ranted.

"Jo—" started Set, but he was cut off by another slap.

"How dare you think so little of our love!"

"I didn't do anything with him, Jono! I swear!" declared Set.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Then what did ya call kissin' me?"

"WHAT?" Seto and Jono roared simultaneously.

But before Seto could even make a move, Jono lunged into action as he smacked Set over and over again. When he was done, they both heaved as they stared at each other with longing.

"I can't believe it's really you," whispered Jono, graciously moving into Set's arms. "I've missed you so much. But if you _ever_ try to replace me again, I will kill you."

Set let out a humorous chuckle. "And I'll let you. It feels wonderful having you in my arms again."

Seto clenched his fists. "I'm sorry—actually, I'm not—for breaking up this little reunion, but there is still the situation of random Duel Monsters abducting people out there!"

Jono smiled as he took Set's hand. "Don't worry about them. We'll handle it. Come now, Set."

As the two priests left the haunted house, leaving Seto and Joey alone, the blond took a hesitant step toward the brunet. "That was nice of ya."

"What was?" inquired Seto, turning his attention to the blond.

"Gettin' Jono back with Set. I didn't know ya cared about romance."

"I wasn't trying to get those two morons together," Seto quipped. "I came for you, you idiot."

"Oh," replied Joey, eyes downcast. "Wait. What?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"Huh? Spell what?"

"Why I find your idiocy appealing, I'll never know," he mumbled. "I came after you because I wasn't going to let anyone take what is rightfully mine."

"…"

"Why do you have to be so—I like you, you dumbass!"

"…why couldn't ya just say that in the first place? But, no! Ya gotta beat around the bush and insult me and—"

Joey's mind came to a screeching halt when Seto yanked him in for a kiss. While his brain screamed, 'what the hell is going on,' his body said, 'me likey very much.'

"Do you understand now?" Seto said breathlessly when he pulled away.

"I think we might have to do that a few more times before I finally get it."

"Just a few?"

"Get that damn smirk off your face. I ain't committin' to anythin' yet. Besides, we still got Duel Monsters floatin' around."

"They said they'd handle it," replied Seto as he placed his arms around the blond's waist and let his hands trail.

"Eek! Would ya stop it? Ya two are both the same!"

"Pardon?"

"Ya and Set! You're both perverts!"

"Did that fucking man-whore touch you?"

"He just kissed me."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Okay."

"So…what now?" asked Joey.

"Let's head out of here. Hopefully the mayhem has ceased somewhat out there," Seto replied as he took the blond's head.

They left the haunted house and spotted Set and Jono standing outside with the other surrounding them.

When the priests noticed them, Jono winked. "I take it you two made up?"

Joey immediately blushed.

Set smirked. "Tell me, does Joey like to have his neck—"

"Set!" hissed Jono. "They don't need to hear the explicit details of our lovemaking!"

_Please, let this all be over soon_, Seto mentally groaned. But he'd have to store that little bit of 'neck' information. The brunet fully intended to explore that detail later.

"Anyway," warned Jono as he glared at his lover, "let us begin."

Both priests then took a few steps forward, putting their hands together as if they were praying. Soon, the portal above them seemed to respond; it flashed as if it was a beacon. And for whatever reason there might be, it appeared it was calling out to all the Duel Monsters that had made it through the portal.

Suddenly, people started reappearing around them as Duel Monsters floated back to the portal, disappearing from whence they came. Sometime later, Jono spoke again.

"That's the last of them," he said softly.

"It's time for us to go as well," added Set. "Once we enter the portal, it will close."

"Though you put the world in danger, we thank you for opening it. If you hadn't, Set and I might not have reunited."

"See, Ryou? I did a good thing," insisted Bakura.

"You're still banned from sex."

"Until _when_?"

"Until further notice."

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to be working," responded Ryou. Noticing Bakura's shocked look, he added, "You're rubbing off on me. I can't help it."

"I any case," started Jono slowly, "we thank you. All of you."

"And Seto? Joey? Be good to each other and let your love remain strong and true for all eternity," added Set.

The priests then held hands, a bright glow surrounding them as they, too, ascended toward the portal. Once they made it through, it closed, setting things right again.

"Is it too soon to take you out on a date?" asked Seto, gazing at Joey.

"What? You're not gonna ask me?"

"I hadn't planned on it."

"Jerk."

"But I can ask you. On one condition, though."

"What's that?"

"You change into a puppy costume."

"What the hell is with you and the dog fetish thing?"

"It's not a fetish. It's a way of life."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – Happy Halloween and Blessed Samhain!<strong>


End file.
